It is known to provide a gaming network of the type wherein multiple gaming machines are connected together in a master/slave type arrangement. In one implementation, a bus is connected to a master/slave control device and each gaming machine is connected to the bus. Communications between the master/slave control device and the gaming machines are controlled by the master/slave control device and are based on conventional master/slave type protocols. This type of gaming network is generally implemented in accordance with RS485 standards.
More recently, it is becoming increasingly common to replace such RS485 master/slave type gaming networks with point to point Ethernet type gaming networks wherein multiple gaming machines are connected in a point to point type arrangement with a network switch and through the network switch to a gaming control device.
However, in order for a business to transition from a master/slave RS485 type network arrangement to a point to point Ethernet type network arrangement significant expense will be incurred including costs in replacing master/slave based gaming machines with point to point Ethernet based gaming machines.